L'enfant du Temps et du Feu
by Klaim
Summary: Léo et Piper ont tout les deux des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais quand Jason le découvre, il part au Camp Romains, Piper se renferme sur elle même et la Prophétie se dévoile peu à peu... Leo, lui n'est d'autre que celui qui a tous à supporter. Liper en français.
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à Rick Riordan**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

POV Leo

Une journée de plus dans la construction de l'Argo II, cette construction avance de plus en plus, d'ici un mois on pourra partir vers Rome, d'un coté ce voyage pouvait être dangereux si les Romains ne nous accepte pas on serais en guerre et si il y avait bien 2 personnes qui serait divisé par cette guerre c'est Percy et Jason. D'un coté je sais que Percy reviendrais vers la colonie. Il a apris à être demi-dieu ici mais dans ce cas là, cela voudrais dire que Jason partirais vers Rome. Je sais que c'est honteux mais je doutes de mon meilleurs ami.

Après tout on en est pas encore là, pour l'instant c'est limite si on peut fixer une date pour notre voyage, pour en revenir sur le navire, il manque encore un bon paquet de chambre non faite, quelque problème de moteur et un peu de plomberie. Sans compter qu'il faut faire les tests, ça serait un peut bête de tomber en panne à la moitié du chemin. Je suis sortis avec les Héphaïstos et on a tranquillement retrouvé notre bungalows, à la fin de ce genre de journée, tout était cool, je préfère largement ça au après-midi tendus qu'on peut passer quand il y a un problème et que Nyssa se met à nous détruire les oreilles.

- Nyssa, je vais à l'atelier fabriquer les quelques rouages et pièces nécessaire à l'Argo, je vais avoir besoin d'une experte en électronique pour certaine chose, tu pourrais venir ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas, je te retrouve là bas le temps que je prenne le nécessaire.

- Ok, prend un peu de FUEL dans les souterrains aussi.

Je suis partis vers l'atelier au 9 cheminées et j'ai commencé à forger des petits rouages le temps que Nyssa arrive. Enfaite chaque enfant d'Héphaïstos a une sorte de spécialisation. Moi c'est généralement le métal et tout ce qui touche au feu, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je suis nul dans les autres choses, Nyssa elle est branché électronique (sans faire de jeu de mot), tout ce qui touche à l'électricité ou à l'énergie, elle le maîtrise sur le bout des doigts.

- C'est bon j'ai tout ramené, ma caisse d'électronique, mes outils et le FUEL que tu m'as demandé. Par contre c'est le bordel dans les souterrains du bungalows. A fait Nyssa derrière moi.

- Ah ouais, j'ai vue ça ce matin, c'est Jake qui a tenté de ranger un peu la réserve mais ça n'a pas trop réussi.

- Je vois ça, a t-elle dit en rigolant.

On a commencé avec des truc sur lesquelles je pouvais l'aider genre le panel de contrôle, ce genre de chose, mais ça a commencé à ce corser à je suis retourné à la mécanique et mes rouages pour la laisser faire. Elle a fini presque en même temps que moi et on a assemblé la pièce en entier, ça nous aura prit une bonne heure.

- Bah ! C'était galère hein !

- Ouais, merci pour le panneau de contrôle j'aurais jamais réussi sans toi.

- C'est mon domaine, m'a t-elle dit en partant.

Je suis à mon tour partis vers le Bunker pour apporter la pièce qu'on venait de fabriquer, sur le chemin j'ai croisé Piper et Jason, ils étaient maintenant presque en couple...

J'ai bien dit presque.

_FLASHBACK_

Presque à cause d'une chose, qui s'est passé juste après être revenue de quête.

_Je contemplais ces cheveux et ces yeux changeant de couleurs à chaque regard, malheureusement ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, on était sur la plage entrain de regarder le soleil se coucher, Jason était juste à coté d'elle, la main limite sur la sienne. De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais rien tenter, Jason était mon meilleur ami, et évidemment, merci Aphrodite, je suis amoureux de Piper..._

_- Bon je reviens, je vais chercher un truc, a annoncé Jason._

_- Ok, ai-je répondu simplement._

_A partir de ce moment mon cerveau était en surchauffe, et d'ailleurs je suis sur qu'il l'était vraiment. Piper à tourné la tête vers moi, me fixant du regard._

_- Léo... Que dirais-tu d'une chose qui ne se reproduira plus jamais mais c'est une chose que nous voulons tout les deux._

_- De... quoi ?_

_Elle s'est penché vers moi lentement, moi j'étais tétanisé par l'envie de rencontrer ces lèvres. Ce qui bien sur arriva. Après des secondes que j'aurais dit des années elle retira ses lèvres des miennes ne me laissant qu'une phrase avant de partir vers la Grande Maison._

_- Ces minutes n'ont jamais existé, sauf pour toi ou moi._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Je chassais ces anciens souvenirs de ma tête, elle l'avait bien précisé que ça ne se reproduirais jamais. J'ai continué mon chemin retirant mon regard de Piper pour le reporter devant moi. Je suis arrivé au Bunker et ai posé la pièce de moteur sur une table et me suis assis. A quoi je pensais ? Vous le savais déjà.

Je sentis la porte du bunker s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas léger, trop léger pour être ceux d'un garçon...

* * *

**Salut tout le monde ! Donc ce chapitre est relativement cours car enfaîte c'est une sorte de Prologue mais pas tellement non plus. **

**C'est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, et enfaîte j'ai décidé de m'y mettre en constatant qu'il y avait vachement peu de Leo V. en Français alors j'ai pas hesité une seconde.**


	2. Visite surprise

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à Rick Riordan**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

- Leo ? Tu es là ? Ai-je entendu dire une voix de fille.

Piper...

J'ai vite fait attrapé quelques outils histoire de faire genre : 'Je suis en plein boulot'

Elle s'est avancé encore de manière a ce que je la vois.

- Yo Reine de Beauté !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? Après tout, c'est ton titre vue ton parent divin.

Elle a ignoré ma phrase et s'est avance vers moi.

- Je suppose que tu penses a la même chose que moi. C'était une erreur du passé Leo, j'espère que tu as compris ça...

- Ouais, ai-je dit a contre-coeur.

- Je sais que tu penses le contraire...

Et la elle allait finir sa phrase, qui, au passage allait m'assommer.

- ... Tout comme moi.

Retournement de situation totale, j'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux kaléidoscope.

- Garde ça au fond de ton esprit Léo, tout comme je le fais, je sais que c'est difficile mais il le faut.

Elle commençait a partir vers la porte quand soudain elle se retourna vers moi, et elle revenue pour me planter un baiser, encore meilleurs que le premier.

- Effectivement, ça va être difficile de ranger sa dans un coin de mon esprit maintenant, ai-je dit.

- Fait de ton mieux !

Et elle partit, laissant cette phrase dans l'atmosphère silencieux du Bunker 9.

Comment ? Comment oublié la fille qui hante mes rêves et mes pensés ?

Tout ça à cause d'une Déesse un peu trop sentimental...

Le ciel gronda.

- Je ne dis que la vérité...

Je suis retourné au bungalows, mon cerveau menaçant d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

En entrant, Nyssa m'aborda.

- T'en a mit du temps pour déposer un moteur ! Quoi que tu ai fais, tu a réfléchie.

- Effectivement, vue tes cheveux, confirma Jake.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil rapide à mes cheveux bouclé, qui était en flamme.

Je me repris et ai fait stopper les flammes.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis un peu crevé. Je vais sauter le diner. Nyssa je compte sur toi pour organiser le bungalows.

- Ça marche !

Je me suis jeté sur mon lit tout habillé et j'y ai dormi presque toutes de suite, fatigué par cette journée.

_**6 Jours plus tard**_

- Jake passe moi la clé de 12.

- C'est toi qui l'a.

- Nan.

- C'est bon les mecs, on se calme je l'ai. A fait Harley.

Elle me l'a passé et j'ai continué mon boulot, ma vie était redevenue monotone, pas comme il y a quelques jours.

Enfin Piper me rend souvent visite, bon ok, très souvent visite.

POV Jason

On revenait d'une bonne sortie Kayak, et rigolant avec Annabeth, Piper et Malcolm.

- D'habitude je n'en fais jamais parce que Percy se moque de moi. A dit Annabeth.

- Comment sa ? A fait son frère dans le genre protecteur.

- Oh, laisse tombé, a fait Annabeth en partant.

Malcolm a grommelé un truc incompréhensible et l'a suivie.

- Bon il faut que j'aille faire un truc, attends moi au pavillon, ok ?

- Ok, dit je peux savoir ou tu vas ?

Elle ne m'a pas entendu déjà loin, j'ai résisté à l'envie de la suivre et suis partis vers mon bungalows.

POV Leo

Je préparais mes affaires pour partir du Bunker, quand une petite voix se fit entendre derrière moi.

- Leo ?

Je me suis retourné, sachant déjà qui est-ce.

- Piper, je pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui.

- J'ai essayé, dit, nous sommes seul ? A t-elle demandé.

- Ouaip.

Elle a mit ces bras autour de mon cou et m'a embrassé comme jamais.

- Dieux... Tu embrasses tellement mieux que Jason.

- Et sinon c'était pourquoi ça ?

- Je n'arrivais plus a attendre.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ça ne peut pas durer cet relation...

- Mais on s'aime, non ?

- Mais Jason est mon meilleur ami, fait quelque chose au moins, ne le laisse pas en plan...

Elle m'a embrassé encore une fois et a laissé un 'Bye' que j'ai a peine entendu.

POV Extérieur

Chacun repris son activité a la colonie, mais Leo aurait du vérifier si ils étaient seul au bunker. Car les rumeurs vont vite... Très vite...

Le lendemain matin quand le camp était à peine levé, la petite Harley couru au bungalows d'Aphrodite. C'est Drew qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Drew ! Est-ce que la chef est réveillé ?

- Non, elle dort encore.

- Ok parfait, viens voir dehors.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle va me faire encore, pensa Drew._

Elle sortit une photo ou l'on voyez très bien Piper embrasser pleinement Leo.

- Ou est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

- Ahaha ! Intéressant n'est-ce pas ? J'étais au Bunker 9 entrain de ranger mes affaires, tout comme Léo puis j'ai entendu une voix de fille je l'ai est vue et là j'ai tout de suite prit une preuve.

- Bien joué ! Dignes d'une fille d'Aphrodite !

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de ça ?

- Oh rien, il n'y aura qu'une rumeur, dit Drew alors qu'elle pensait clairement le contraire.

- Bien je te fais confiance, a dit Harley avant de retourner à son bungalows.

_Tu as fait une grosse erreur Harley, se dit Drew avec un sourire mauvais._

Aussitôt, Drew réveilla sa soeur préféré, Mia et lui donna un point de rendez vous. Elle s'y rendit quelque minutes plus tard.

- Alors, montre le chef d'oeuvre ! A lancé la soeur de Drew.

Elle lui montra la photo, et se mirent à élaborer un plan diabolique, une magnifique occasion de récuperer Jason et de démolir Piper par la même occasion.

- Bien, nous allons rependre la rumeur très rapidement et faire passer la photo partout, une fois que Jason pête un cable je vais le consoler et rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Une fois que c'est fait on utilisera notre pouvoir de persuasion pour qu'il rompe avec Piper...

- Et il est a nous !

- Aller met toi en place tout le camp commence à se réveiller. Surtout évite la chef.

- T'inquiète !

POV Leo

Je me suis réveillé comme un fleur, j'avais encore le gout des lèvres de Piper sur les miennes... De pire en pire, je devenais dépendant d'elle, c'est vraiment une histoire à dormir debout. Je me suis levé d'un bon, ai attrapé quelque affaires me suis habillé et suis parti au pavillon réfectoire. En arrivant aux table, tout le monde me dévisagée, j'ai pas vraiment compris le délire et de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment envie de comprendre.

- Alors bien dormis ? m'a demandé Jake.

- Ouais enfin, malgré le bordel que t'as fait hier dans les souterrains.

- Ah heu ouais, désolé j'avais un truc important à faire.

- Pas grave, t'as rangé au moins ?

- Ouais la réserve est classé par matériaux, etc... Et l'espace de travail est réparé.

- Parfait ! Bon aujourd'hui on fini toutes les chambres ! Harley, tu as laissé t'es outils au Bunker hier. Donc 10h tout le monde sur le pont supérieur.

Harley hoqueta comme si elle avait fait un bêtise mais je n'y ai pas fait attention et suis partis vers le navire. En chemin j'ai croisé Piper sortant de son bungalows, je n'avait qu'une envie : courir vers elle et l'embrassé mais on ne pouvait pas, beaucoup trop de monde autour ! J'ai continué le chemin essayant d'oublier ma dépendance.

POV Jason **(A/N: C'est surement le dernier de la fic vue ce qui va ce passer)**

Je me suis réveillé vers 10h du matin me suis habillé et allait sortir lorsque j'ai vue une enveloppe posé par terre, près de la porte. Je l'ai ouvert et j'y ai surement vue la chose la plus.. Je ne sais même pas comment décrire ! Cet enfoiré ! Il a toujours était de trop dans cette vie ! Valdez avait embrassé Piper. Ok calme toi Jason, ça doit être un rêve... Non ce n'est pas un rêve !

- Tu vas payer Valdez ! Elle est à moi !

J'ai conservé ma rage en moi, et ai affiché un visage souriant. En arrivant au table, Drew et une de ses soeur m'ont dévisagé comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, j'ai vite fait prit quelque tartine à la confiture de framboise. J'ai évité toute les personnes voulant me défier, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur là. Un fois sur l'Argo j'ai remarqué Léo seul près de la tête de son foutue dragon, j'ai essayé de l'appeler le plus calmement possible.

- Hey ? Léo ?

* * *

**Yo tout le monde, ça roule ? Pas trop sadique cet fin ?**

**Voici le chapitre 2 un peu plus long que l'autre mais ça reste petit, je sais. Mais en même temps si pendant les vacances je carbure à 1 chapitre par jour, ça peut être intéressant. De tout façon les chapitres vont commencer à s'allonger au fil du temps, donc anyway.**

**Sur ce j'espère que ça vous a plus si oui, une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Bye ! **

**PS: J'ai écrit mon profil donc si vous voulez aller voir. **


	3. Rivalité amoureuse

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à Rick Riordan**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

POV Leo

- Hey ? Leo ? C'était Jason qui m'avait appelé sa faisait longtemps dit donc. Enfin j'évite de lui parler depuis que Piper et moi nous somme, hum, rapproché. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vue un Jason avec un regard plus noir que jamais.

- Tu pensais vraiment que sa pouvait rester secret ? Sérieusement, Léo, avoue-le : tu m'as pris pour un con !

- Jason, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Je ne crois rien, je constate, m'a t-il dit en me sortant une photo on me voyait clairement embrasser Piper, j'ai reconnu le HUD* de l'appareil photo.

***A/N : Les indications tout autour de la photo, la batterie, ce genre de chose, aussi appellé ATH.**

J'étais dans une sacré merde !

- Piper allait tout te dire, aujourd'hui... Ou... Ou demain, je... Je te jure !

- Et qu'est ce que ça aurait changé au juste ?

- Jason, je t'en supplie oublie ça, oublies le soir ou nous sommes rentré de quête et je ne l'a tou...

- PARCE QUE C'EST DEPUIS NOTRE RETOUR DE QUÊTE ? TU TE FOUS LITTÉRALEMENT DE MA GUEULE !

- Jason, je...

- TA GUEULE !

Tout était foutue, il allait me faire je ne sais quoi, j'ai osé croiser son regard qui était non pas bleu ciel comme d'habitude mais bleu foncé presque noir. Il y avait quelque chose de plus que la colère et la jalousie dans ce regard... Il y avait... De la haine. Pur et simple, je n'avais jamais cru ma mère quand elle me disait qu'il n'y a qu'un pas de l'amour à la haine. Maintenant je comprends tout. Il m'a regardé et s'est avancé vers moi en me saisissant par le coup, il me plaqua au sol, il avait une telle force en ce moment que je ne pus même pas riposter.

- Rejoins les enfers, enfant du feu, m'a t-il dit avec un sourire de satisfaction avant d'exercer une force pression sur mon coup. Après ça je n'ai qu'entendu une voix féminine.

- Jason, Leo ? Qu'est ce que... C'était Nyssa qui venait de comprendre ce que Jason faisait. Ensuite je sentis Nyssa se jeter sur Jason qui relacha la pression sur mon coup, mais j'eu un trou noir total, j'étais dans le coma.

POV Piper

- Met le un peu plus a droite, plus haut... Parfait ! Dis-je a Mitchell.

On était entrain de re décorer les bungalows, ordre de Chiron. Enfin sauf celui des Héphaistos car ils construisent l'Argo. Tout a coup j'ai vue un Hermes courir vers moi a une vitesse impressionnante.

- Piper ! Il y a eu un problème avec Jason et le gat des Hephaistos, va a l'infirmerie !

Oh non, il est parti aussitôt et moi je me suis a moitié écroulé. Mitchell est venu vers moi.

- Eh Piper ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Vien... Vien je, je dois aller a l'infirmerie. Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

- D'accord, allons y, il m'a aidé a me relever et nous avons marché lentement.

- Mitchell... J'étais en couple avec Jason, mais je... J'étais avec souvent avec Valdez... Et en plus le soir ou nous sommes rentré de quête, on s'est embrassé.

Mitchell sembla enfin comprendre.

- Ce qui veut dire que Jason l'a su d'une manière ou d'une autre.

On est entré a l'infirmerie et me suis précipité prés d'un Apollon.

- Ou est Leo Valdez ?

- Chambre 23, il a une épaule luxé et il vient de sortir du coma.

J'ai couru jusqu'à la 23 et suis entré, j'y est vu 2 de ses soeurs, j'ai reconnu Harley et l'autre était Nyssa il me semble.

Je l'ai est salué et me suis tourné vers Leo.

- Piper...

- Que s'est il passait ?

- Jason a tout compris et a voulu me tuer...

- Heureusement qu'on est passé par là avec Jake.

- Et il est ou maintenant ?

- Échappé, mais Jake lui a cassé le bras, il n'ira pas loin.

- Comment est ce qu'il a su ?

- C'est de ma faute... J'ai pris un photo de vous et l'ai donné a Drew, enfin je crois qu'elle m'a enjôlé. A declaré Harley.

- Cette peste de Drew, tout ce qu'elles veulent, elles et sa soeur c'est Jason. Ainsi que me voir démoli... Ai je craché avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Drew. Tu vas souffrir !

- Bilan ? M'a demandé Mitchell.

- Rien de grave, juste un coma. Tu veux venir frapper Drew avec moi ?

- Heu ? Quoi ?

- C'est elle la responsable, elle qui a brisé ma vie de couple.

- Par définition, tromper son copain c'est déjà briser un couple.

- Je ne l'ai pas tromper !

- Bah tu m'as dit que t'avais embrasser Valdez et vue les regards qu'il te lance et que tu lui rends...

- On en parlera plus tard, là, j'ai une personne à tuer.

- A tuer ? Peut-être pas quand même...

- Du moins je vais lui parler et ensuite lui pourrir la vie.

- Au moins ça c'est dit...

Inutile de vous dire que j'était énervé. J'ai donné un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'est ouverte sous le choc et suis tombé sur Drew qui était entrain de se maquiller, elle s'est tourné vers moi.

- Bonjour Piper, m'a t-elle dit avec un grand sourire.

Je lui est mit une sacré gifle qui lui a fait détourner son regard de moi.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Pas après que tu es envoyé une personnes à l'hôpital voir deux si on compte que Jason à le bras cassé !

- Ça ne te suffit pas un mec beau comme un dieu ? Nan, il te faut un hideux en plus, espèce d'égoïste !

Je lui est mis un deuxième gifle encore plus violente que la première.

- Encore la moindre remarque sur Leo et je te vire de ce bungalows ! C'est bien claire ?

- Tu crois en avoir le pouvoir ?

- Oh que oui, ensuite il te faut une autorisation écrite de maman et signé par M. D et Chiron ! Certes ça prendre peu de temps, mais au moins maman sera au courant de la dictature que tu exerçais ici, et que tu continue d'essayer à exercer !

Drew a commencé à détourner le regard et à devenir nerveuse, bien, je l'intimide. Finalement elle se retira dans sa cabine j'avais beau la détester,je n'aimais pas avoir recours à ce genre de moyen pour faire régner l'ordre. Il y avait un silence total dans le Bungalows mais j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Je me retourna et vit Leo appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée.

- Sort d'ici Leo.

- Pourqu... D'accord, m'a t-il dit d'une voix embrumée.

Je suis allé dans ma cabine et m'y suis enfermé, Drew avait bien réussi son coup, elle avait ruiné ma vie amoureuse...

POV Leo

Ou est ce que je suis ? Je me suis vite fait repéré, attendez, je suis dans mon bungalows mais... J'étais chez les Aphrodites ! Je me suis concentré un peu et me suis rappelé les dernières choses entendu.

_- Sort d'ici Leo._

Attendez je reconnais cette voix... Piper ? Elle m'avait enjolé ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je me souviens avoir entendu une dispute à l'intérieur, elle devait être énervé, je vais aller la voir et lui demander de m'expliquer, parce que là... C'est relativement flou dans ma tête. En arrivant au bungalows j'y ai vue Lacy adossé contre un mur.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit un bonne idée Leo...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Elle s'est disputé avec Drew, cette sorcière à réussi à la détruire, elle veut a peine que Mitchell rentre la voir... Je crois que... Qu'elle en à marre des garçons.

Ça m'a fait l'effet d'une enclume qui me tombait sur la tête. Si ce que dit Lacy est vrai je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Mitchell est son frère et moi je ne suis que son meilleur ami.

- Eh bah Drew n'a pas que détruit Piper... Ai-je lancé avant de partir a grand pas vers mon bungalows. Une fois arrivé je suis déscendu au souterrains et j'ai frappé sur la paroi en titane blindé. Le métal n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, ce qui était logique. Comparé a mon poing qui était explosé, j'avais les phalanges prèsques découvertes de ma peau et les os de mon poignet était déplacés. J'eus un petit rire, ce que je peux être con des fois... J'aurais pu taper dans le sac de boxe juste à coté, ça m'aurait aussi bien défoulé et pas défoncé la main.

- Heu... Léo ?

- Harley... C'est... C'est pas le moment là.

- Je voulez m'excus... Elle remarqua ma main en sang, mais qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

- Bah on va dire que j'ai peté un câble.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien, Drew a réussi à briser la vie de Piper et elle ne veut plus voir aucun garçon, même pas son frère.

- J'ai jamais vue une blague comme celle là... Nan la vrai raison maintenant.

- C'était pas une blague Harley...

- Une... Une fille d'Aphrodite qui ne supporte pas les mecs ?

- Harley... Ce n'est pas drôle... Je suis limite désespéré là.

- Je suis vraiment désolé...

- Harley, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'étais qu'un rouage du plan de Drew.

Elle sourit surement contente que je ne l'ai pas tué.

- Allons faire soigner ta mains, parce que là c'est pas très beau à voir...

- Je te suis...

On est remonté à la surface et j'ai était faire soigner ma blessure.

- Re-bonjour Will

- Re-bonjour Leo ! Tu veux un abonnement pour l'infirmerie ?

- Je vais m'en passer mais c'est vrai que 2 fois à l'infirmerie le même jour : ça fait beaucoup.

Je lui ai sortis ma main déchiqueté et il hoqueta.

- Woh ! Tu t'es fait ça comment ?!

- Hum j'ai frappé dans une paroi en titane pour décharger la colère qui est était en moi quand j'ai su que la fille que j'aime en a marre des garçons.

- C'est... C'est sérieux ?

- Ouais... J'ai pu qu'a l'oublier le temps que ça lui passe... Si ça lui passe un jour.

- Fait gaffe, pas qu'elle devienne Chasseresses !

Je n'y avait même pas pensé !

- Comment est ce qu'on sais si elles sont là ?

- Les Chasseresses ?

- Yep

- Guettes la Lune, tu le sauras, elle sentes quand quelqu'un veut intégrer leur rang.

- Faites que ça n'arrive pas...

Je l'ai laissé me réparer le poignet avec des tas de potions, liquides, et j'en passe plus bizarre les un que les autres.

- Ça te dit de venir faire une soirée entre mec dans nos souterrains ? M'a demandé Will.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, ça t'aidera à oublier. J'inviterais d'autres personnes et on fera en sorte de pas se faire griller.

- On se rejoins à quelle heure et où ?

- Poing de Zeus vers 21h, après le repas quoi.

- Ça marche, à plus !

- Bye !

Je suis repartis avec un beau plâtre autour du poignet, ça va être pratique pour marquer des mesures ou ce genre de choses. Au bungalows tout le monde m'a de nouveau demandé ce que j'avais fait, c'est légèrement chiant à force, je ne le vous cache pas. J'ai mangé en vitesse, comme je m'en doutais Piper était absente, j'ai regardé la Lune.

_Je vous déconseille de venir, Chasseresses._

Ensuite, comme prévu j'ai était au poing de Zeus où Will m'attendait.

- Yo !

- Yo ! Aller suis moi, faut pas se faire caler. Il m'a conduit jusqu'à leur bungalows et leurs souterrains, ils sont vachement mieux que les nôtres quand même !

- Et voilà la salle des fêtes ! M'a t-il indiqué en allumant la lumière.

Il y avait presque 40 personnes dans une salle de 20m² sur 20 et 3 de hauteur. C'était sympas comme soirée, on a parlé de tout et de rien. Du camp, des derniers film sortis de nos goût musicaux et j'en passe. Vraiment une bonne soirée qui m'a fait oublier tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. On est rentré à nos bungalows respectif vers 1h du matin. Je me suis couché sur mon lit et Morphée m'a capturé dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Yo tout le monde ! Bien la forme ?**

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 que j'ai réussi à poster aujourd'hui, vue que ce soir je ne suis pas là j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à le poster, la faute à qui ? A Steam qui a mit un week-end gratuit sur Black Ops 2. Résultat je n'ai pas vue le temps passer, mais bon, il est là. C'est le principale non ?**

**Bye tout le monde !**

**K.**


	4. Rêve et pouvoir

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à Rick Riordan**_

_**Remerciement, même si ils ne le verront jamais, à NERO qui me fournissent de l'inspiration à volonté dés que j'écoute une de leurs chanson.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

POV Leo

_Je me suis réveillé dans un grand temple genre Olympe, j'ai commencé à paniquer, vous voyez, c'est un peu inquiétant de se réveiller dans un endroit où vous ne vous êtes pas endormi. J'étais dans un lit du genre royal, sur la table de nuit à coté moi se trouvait ma ceinture et un objet inconnu : un rouage noir mat. Je me suis levé et ai était dehor, j'ai tout de suite reconnu l'endroit, j'étais belle et bien sur l'Olympe._

_- Tu es enfin réveillé..._

_Je me suis retourné et j'ai découvert un homme à la peau noir et avec une tenue de téchnicien._

_- Papa ?_

_- Oui Leo._

_- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? _

_- Tu es dans un rêve, je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu fais partie de la grande Prophétie, je ne peux pas te dire qui sont les autres, à part une seule. Ta copine, enfin, si on peut l'appeler ainsi._

_- Je n'en suis pas sur..._

_- Bref, c'est a ma femme de décider, tu pourras aller la voir après si tu veux. Revenons en au faite, tu n'es pas normal comme enfant, même en excluant que tu sois mon fils. T'es TDHA sont plus puissant que la normal, tu as le don du Feu et tu as un autre pouvoir que je ne peux pas te dévoiler. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de prendre le rouage qui est sur la table de nuit. Ensuite va voir ma femme, elle t'aidera pour tes autres problèmes._

_J'ai couru à la table de nuit prit le rouage, mais mon père était déjà partis, un parfum de rose envahi l'atmosphère._

_- Aphrodite ?_

_Je me suis tourné et j'ai vue... Enfaîte j'étais ébloui, j'ai cru voir un top model, puis une fille que je trouvais magnifique à l'école du Monde Sauvage._

_- Leo... Tu dois être désespéré, tout comme moi..._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je n'ai plus de contrôle sur l'amour de ma fille, elle va passer de l'autre côté... Chez Artémis._

_- Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'éviter ça !_

_- Oui, nous travaillerons ensemble mais il va falloir faire une chose très difficile... Surtout pour toi._

_- Quoi donc ? _

_- L'inclure dans la prophétie._

_- Mais elle y est déjà non ?_

_- Non, je n'ai rien dit à l'Olympe, elle n'y est plus depuis qu'elle détestes les garçons._

_- Mais ça la condamnerait à faire partie de la guerre, et en plein milieu de la guerre en plus !_

_- Je te laisse y réfléchir, pense-y bien car dès qu'elles seront là, tu n'auras plus que 48 heures._

_- Les Chasseresses ?_

_Je n'eu pour réponse que le silence, elle était partie_

Je me suis réveillé (mais pas dans un rêve cette fois), j'avais le rouage dans ma main et ma ceinture à la taille. C'était réelle... Je devais, par un moyen ou un autre, faire pencher Piper dans la prophétie. Mais ça lui ferait mal d'être dans une guerre... Quel dilème... J'ai rangé ça dans ma tête pour plus tard et suis allé déjeuner avec les autres. Mais en chemin le rouage dans ma poche a commencé à devenir brulant voir même complêtement fondu, j'ai poussé un cri de douleurs et l'ai jeté par terre, il était rouge, comme si il venait de passer au feu.

_- Le Feux, Léo, le Feux. _**(A/N: L'orthographe est fait exprès)**

Papa ? J'ai ramassé le rouage qui aussitôt dans ma main s'est matérialisé en faux de la même couleur que le rouage, avec une pointe de rouge pourpre pour le garde-main et pour les bords de la lame. La classe.

- Léo ! Lache ça tout de suite !

C'était Annabeth qui semblait être pétrifié par peur de ce que j'avais dans les mains.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Elle a couru vers moi et a donné un coup de pied dans la faux qui a était éjecté par terre et s'est re matérialisé en rouage.

- C'est la faux de Cronos !

- De quoi ? C'est impossible, c'est mon père qui me l'a donné en rêve !

- Ne déploie plus jamais cet objet ! C'est clair ?

- Heu, oui...

J'ai ramassé le rouage et l'ai mit dans ma ceinture, bah dit donc, c'est plutôt bruyant comme entrée... Je suis allé m'asseoir à ma table sans dire un mot. Pourquoi est ce que mon père m'aurait donné la faux de Cronos ? C'est insensé !

- C'est vraiment papa qui t'as donné ce truc ? M'a demandé Jake.

- Ouais en personne.

- Si c'est un cadeau ça ne peut pas être dangereux, il y a forcément une raison, il ne t'a pas donné ça par hasard. Ouais mais il n'y a pas eu que ça dans mon rêve, rendez vous au bunker d'ici 10 minutes, seulement nous 4, ai je dit en désignant Harley, Nyssa, Jake et moi.

- Ca marche, ont ils dit en choeur.

Ok maintenant j'ai pu qu'a vérifier un truc, je suis partis vers la table des Aphrodites et j'ai posé discrètement un bout de papier à Lacy disant de me retrouver dérrière son bungalows. J'y suis allé, elle m'a suivi peut après.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Ouais, j'ai besoin d'essayer de voir Piper.

- Très mauvaise idée ! Elle va t'enjôler.

- C'est bien ça le problème, j'ai besoin que tu m'appuies, que tu fasses en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas m'enjôler.

- Je veux bien mais elle est très puissante, ça pourrait ne pas marcher.

- Je dois le faire, que je le veuille ou non.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura quelques mots.

- Fait ce que tu as à faire...

Trou noir, flash. Ah c'est bon je suis de retour dans le monde réel.

- C'est bon ?

- Yep, bonne chance.

Je suis entré dans le bungalows, j'ai toqué à la cabine de Piper et suis entré, a peine suis je entré que j'ai entendu une phrase qui me donne mal au crâne.

- Dégage de là...

J'ai refermé la porte et me suis écroulé sous la douleur.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était puissante...

- Je sais même pas si c'est l'effet de son don ou la phrase qu'elle m'a sorti.

- Surement les deux.

- Au moins sa confirme ce que ta mère à dit. Viens avec moi au bunker, j'ai un truc à vous dire à toi et a mes frères et soeur.

- Comment ça sa confirme ce que ma mère a dit ?

- Je vais t'expliquer là-bas.

On a marché rapidement jusqu'au Bunker et j'ai constaté que tout le monde était déjà devant la porte du Bunker, cool, on va pouvoir commencer rapidement.

- Heu... Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

- On a besoin d'elle, je vais tout vous expliquer.

On a vite fait mit une table au milieu du bunker, tout le monde a prit place et j'ai commencé à raconter.

- Bien, ce matin je me suis réveillé après avoir fait un rêve ou mon père, m'a dit que je faisais parti de la grande Prophétie, tout comme Piper, il m'a donné aussi un rouage/faux mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Ensuite c'est Aphrodite qui est venu me parler, elle ne peut plus intéragir avec les sentiments amoureux de Piper, elle est condamné à devenir Chasseresses.

- Mais il y a bien un moyen d'éviter ça !

- Oui, j'allais en venir, Aphrodite m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus dans la Prophétie à partir du moment ou elle a decidé de détester les garçons. Mais il y a moyen de la sauver des Chasseresses, il faut l'inclure dans la Prophétie d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais un dilème ce pose à moi, sois elle devient de la prophétie et je peux sortir avec elle, soit elle devient Chasseresses et elle n'est pas dans la Prophétie. Je vous laisse y réfléchir et je prends vos réaction demain, même heure, même endroit. Lacy, je te remercie de m'avoir écouté mais maintenant on va bosser sur l'Argo donc à moi que tu es envie de faire des travaux manuels, tu peux partir.

- Non merci je vais me passer de ces travaux.

- Jake c'est quoi que t'as dans la main ?

- Ah heu, une fiche pour les consignes de sécurité de la nouvelle forge de l'atelier. M'a t-il dit en me montrant la fiche.

- Ok, vue les fautes d'orthographes, t'aurais du écrire en grec ancien.

- Mouais pas bête.

J'eus un petit rire quand je remarqua le mot "feux". Ça c'est vraiment la preuve qu'on est dyslexique. Puis dans ma tête sa à fait tilt. J'avais déjà entendu ce mot ce matin...

- Par les Dieux ! J'ai compris !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, même Lacy qui allait sortir.

- Mon père m'a aussi dit que j'étais spéciale comme enfant, mes TDHA beaucoup plus développés, mon don du feu, mais il y avait aussi autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas me dire, ce matin quand le rouage est tombé par terre, la voix de mon père m'a dit "Le feu, Léo, le feu" mais c'était à double sens, il essayait de me dire quelque chose. Ce mot est un mélange de feu et de faux !

- Pas bête !

- Je confirme.

- La faux est lié au pouvoir qu'il ne m'a pas dit... Je vais aller voir dans la bibliothèque des Athéna ce qu'il y a sur les faux, bossez bien sur l'Argo, je compte sur vous.

- T'inquiète j'assure les ordres, a lancé Jake.

- Bien, à midi !

Je suis sorti en même temps que Lacy et on s'est éloignés vers la bibliothèque.

- Je tiens au courant si il y a du nouveau avec Piper moi je dois aller organiser la fête.

- La fête ?

- Ah merde ! Je devais garder ça secret, tu ne dit rien hein !

- Ok, c'est un peu con qu'il n'y est pas Piper...

- Allez ! Tu trouveras bien une cavalière !

- Si tu le dis.

Une fois à la bibliothèque géante je me suis perdu dans les livres qu'il pouvait y avoir ici. Des trucs incroyable que je n'aurais jamais pensé. Je suis finalement retourné à mon objectif principale qu'est la recherche de document sur les faux et qui ont un rapport avec le feu ou mon père.

- Leo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? m'a demandé Annabeth.

- Ah heu... J'étudie !

- Tu étudies souvent les faux ?

- Heu... Enfin, non... Mais bon.

- Tu sais, pour toute à l'heure, si c'est un cadeau de ton père, utilise le, ça ne peux pas être dangereux.

- Enfaîte... Je vais tout t'expliquer à toi aussi.

Je lui ai fait un briefing total. Elle réfléchit un instant puis me répondit.

- Tu sais, Héra était jalouse que Zeus ai engendré ma mère tout seul, alors elle a fait de même avec ton père Il n'y a donc aucun lien direct de ton père au Seigneur du Temps, inutile de chercher dans cette direction. Ecoute va construire l'Argo II, je m'occupe de tout pour les documents.

- Merci.

- De rien ! Après tout c'est mon domaine !

Je suis partis vers l'Argo II libéré d'un fardeau, c'est déjà ça !

- Bah, je croyais que tu cherchais des documents sur ta faux, a demandé Harley

- Annabeth s'occupe de tout, elle me permet même d'utiliser ma faux.

- Ah bah c'est cool ! a lancé Jake.

On a travaillé non-stop, excepté le repas de midi, en fin d'après midi un Hermès est venu nous dire qu'il y avait un Capture L'étendard ce soir. Ok c'est un jeu un peu violent mais c'est sympas. Si j'en crois l'Hermès on est avec les Athéna, les Arès ,les Apollon et le Hadès. Il était de passage aujourd'hui alors apparemment Annabeth et Clarisse l'ont embarqué, autant dire qu'on était pas très avantagé.

Après avoir mangé on s'est rassemblé avec nos bungalows alliés respectifs Et le jeu a commencé, avec Jake a était choisi pour être en poste frontalier, autrement dit, à la frontière des terres des 2 camps. Le cor à retentit dans la foret et les premiers ennemis sont apparus, j'ai sortis mon rouage qui s'est matérialisé sous forme de faux aussi noir que la nuit. Au début on a réussi à gérer les ennemis, mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, a un moment Jake était à terre moi presque, j'avais une lame sur la gorge, puis je ferma les yeux n'entendu plus rien. J'ai réouvert les yeux et ai constaté que tout était au ralenti autour de moi. Je sentais ma force ce consommer en moi, puis, quand je le voulu, le temps repris son cours. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

* * *

**Et voilà une fin un peu méchante. D'habitude je n'en fais pas tellement de ce genre de fin mais là c'était limite nécessaire.**

**Donc, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il y a quelque changement, enfin même beaucoup :**

**- Le titre qui devient l'enfant du Temps et du Feu.**

**- Le genre : Romance reste car Léo et Piper sont au centre de l'histoire mais Drama disparaît pour laisser place à General, car bah... C'est géneral !**

**- Et le résumé donc ça allez le voir !**

**Du coup je vous laisse quelque explications quand même, j'ai décidé de développer un peu plus la fic donc ces changements se sont imposé à moi.**

**L'histoire tourne maintenant un tout petit peu moins autour de Piper et Léo pour laisser place à la Prophétie, mais je vous préviens, ça devient même un peu plus intéressant qu'avant, enfin je trouve.**

**Bref, ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre 5 arrive demain ! **

**K.**


	5. Fête de départ !

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à Rick Riordan**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

POV Piper

Tout était au ralenti mes mouvements étaient si lourd que je n'arrivais même plus à en effectuer un. D'un coté, j'avais perdu tout envie de vivre au moment où Nyssa a dit que Jason s'était échappé. Je les déteste tous a par lui, ils ont causés trop de problèmes, maintenant je veux passer un lendemain sans garçon, je veux devenir une Chasseresses d'Artémis.

Tout a coup le temps repris son cours comme si il n'y avait rien eu.

- Lacy ? Que s'est il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir.

- Ok...

Elle partit vers la forêt, me laissant seul dans ma cabine, n'attendant qu'une chose: les Chasseresses.

- Toujours pas décidé a me voir ?

Mitchell...

- Pas avant d'être Chasseresse.

- Je suis ton frère !

- Tu es un garçon !

Je le sentis s'énerver derrière la porte.

- Piper a tu pensé a tous ces gens qui s'inquiète pour toi, qui t'aime ?!

- Mitchell je sais très bien de qui tu veux parler, ce n'est qu'un escroc qui a profité d'une faiblesse pour voler le titre de petit ami qui appartenait a Jason.

D'un coup, Lacy a débarqué comme une furie dans le bungalows.

- Piper ! On a un scoop ! Leo Valdez a hérité des pouvoirs de Cronos ! Il vient de ralentir toute la colonie !

- On a une preuve que c'est lui ? Ai-je demandé, sceptique.

- Le Dieu des Dieux lui même qui l'approuve...

POV Leo

Wouha ! D'abord je ralentis toute une colonie puis Zeus lui même qui vient me dire que j'ai hérité des pouvoirs du temps de Cronos.

Là, ça fait beaucoup.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé l'énigme de la faux... A commencé Nyssa

- Et c'est pas super cool. A fini Harley.

- Je confirme, vue la réputation qu'a Cronos ici, ai je affirmé.

- C'est pas grave, justement ! Tu es super puissant comme demi-dieux. A fait Jake.

- Ça c'est pas faux.

- Bon allons décompresser autour d'un feu de camp, ok ?

- Ouais.

Il n'avait pas tord j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Entre Piper, l'Argo, mes pouvoirs et les autres activités je suis vraiment débordé...

Mais pendant le feu de camp il m'était impossible de ne pas regarder la Lune. Lacy nous dira demain si Piper veut vraiment devenir Chasseresse.

- Héros, Demi-dieux ! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que demain soir aura lieu un fête pour célébrer notre départ pour le camp romain qui se déroulera dans 3 jours ! Nous vous laissons le droit de sortir de la colonie pour vos achat, à condition que vous soyez armé. Les Chasseresses seront de passages !

Non ! Demain on a intérêt à réfléchir.

- Les Héphaïstos sont relevés de leurs fonctions pour demain, profitez en !

Ok, ça c'est cool, on a le temps de tout prévoir et de décompresser un peu. On a continué le feu de camp comme il se doit et tout le monde est reparti dans son bungalows se coucher.

_- Leo ? La voix était celle de mon père. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis repéré, j'étais dans le même temple qu'hier, mon pére était juste devant moi._

_- Papa, c'est vrai que j'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs ?_

_- Oui, nous avons essayé de comprendre... Sans succès, Héra n'a aucun pouvoir lié à Cronos c'est donc impossible. Ce que je sais par contre c'est que tu dois te tenir à carreau ! Zeus te laisse en vie mais à la moindre gaffe, il te prendra la vie et je ne pourrais rien faire. Leo, tu es extrêmement puissant et Gaïa le sait, elle fera tout pour mettre la main sur une personne qui possède les pouvoirs de son fils._

_- Je serais incorruptible._

_- Tout les hommes finissent par avouer ou accepter sous la torture. Soyez prudent pendant votre voyage. Ah et Zeus sait que tu as une rivalité amoureuse avec son fils. Raison de plus pour te tenir à carreau._

_- Sérieusement ?_

_- Très sérieusement._

_Bah sa rigole pas chez les Dieux..._

_- Aphrodite veut te voir, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec sa fille mais elle est effondré._

_Il disparu dans une colonne de feu qui est monté dans le ciel. J'ai attendu quelque minutes puis une femme vêtu d'une magnifique robe rouge est entré, même effondré elle arrive à être belle cette déesse. C'est logique d'ailleurs._

_- Leo, j'ai eu un rapport de ma fille Lacy, apparemment les Chasseresses vienne ce soir alors tu n'auras plus que 48 heures. Réfléchis bien Leo. Cela serait une honte qu'une de mes filles deviennent Chasseresse. Et je suis désolé Leo mais même après qu'elle soit sauvé, si elle l'est bien sur je ne pourrais pas modifier ses sentiments, par conséquents c'est elle qui les dirigera, et pour l'instant ils ne sont pas en ta faveur._

_Elle disparu dans un tourbillon de pétales de roses qui ont disparu quelques seconde après et je me suis réveillé._

Bah dit donc, ça en fait des rêves en quelques jours. J'ai regardé ma montre, 9h 58. Merde, je devais aller retrouver les autres au bunker, je me suis habillé, ai mon rouage et suis parti en courant au bunker.

- A enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! M'a fait remarquer Lacy.

- Ouais désolé, j'étais avec ta mère.

- Encore ?

- Ouais, bon prenez place autour de la table, on a du nouveau.

Ils se sont installés et j'ai commencé.

- Bien, Lacy, du nouveau pour Piper ?

- Heu ouais, elle veut définitivement devenir Chasseresses.

- Bon bah, il faut procéder au vote, qui veut la faire pencher dans la prophétie ?

Toutes les mains se sont levés.

- Qu'elle devienne Chasseresse serait une honte pour notre bungalows et ma mère, a commenté Lacy.

- Bien, mais maintenant quelqu'un a une idée ?

- Oui, il faut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi, a proposé Lacy.

- Quoi !? Comment ? Elle ne veut même plus me voir !

- Elle sera là pour la fête, entouré de Chasseresse, comme une protection quoi.

- Et alors ? Je ne pourrais quand même pas l'approcher.

- Utilise ton charme !

- De quoi ? Moi avoir du charme ?

Nyssa a prit le relais.

- Tu ne sais pas que la moitié des filles de la colo te regarde de près ?

- Heu... bah non.

- Je peux confirmer ça d'une de mes soeurs ! A continué Annabeth.

- C'est sérieux ?

- Bah oui.

- Bien, cette réunion est terminé.

Tout le monde reprenais ces affaires et partait en ville, moi j'y allait avec Jake, ces parents sont des blindés, alors... On est partis a dos de Pégase (si je vous jure) et on s'est rendu dans la 5ème avenue parcourir les magasins, enfin pas autant que les filles d'Aphrodites, elles c'est des tarés, elle font tout New York je suis sûr. On a passé une vingtaine de minutes grand maxi a trouver ce qu'on aller mettre. Finalement j'ai pris une chemine noir avec un jean noir légèrement délavé. Niveau chaussure j'ai pris des Vans à semelles blanches. Jake lui a prit une chemises à carreau bleu et un pantalon dans le même style que le mien avec des Supra grises. On est rentré par Taxi à la colonie, le chauffeur a était vachement surpris de nous laisser là en plein milieu de Long Island, évidemment, il ne voyait pas la colonie.

A la colonie, tout le monde s'activait pour les préparations, on a aidé un peu puis on a était ce changer. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil au bungalows d'Aphrodite, aucune de ces furies ne devait être rentré, à part Piper qui doit être entrain de se changer. Sérieusement on a attendu 1 heure pour avoir la salle de bain, Nyssa, Harley et les autres ont juste mit 15 ans pour se maquiller coiffer et j'en passe. Finalement on est (enfin) entré et j'ai essayé de me coiffer, j'ai laissé tomber car c'est tout simplement impossible ! On préparait à sortir quand un trentaine de fille entouré d'un halo d'argent assez puissant. Ahlala, dire que je pourrais arrêter le temps et tous les brûler. Finalement j'ai evité de les tuer car elles était ma seul chance de voir Piper, c'est con ça.

Puis la fille de mes rêves est sorti de son bungalows, bordel qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! Ma dépendance s'est re-manifesté. Pas une bonne idée ça. Elle portait une robe noir des chaussures a semelles compensés et... Attendez... Elle est maquillé ? Z'étes sérieux là !?

- Elle est belle hein ?

- Ah Lacy ! Ouais, elle est tout le temps belle mais là elle est sublime.

- Ouais... J'ai réussi à la maquillé mais c'est par chance qu'il y a les Chasseresses, elle veut être belle pour sa présentation, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit vite fait, demain elle part sur l'Olympe pour devenir Chasseresses accompli.

- Il n'y aura pas cette cérémonie !

- Fait vite, je suis sur que tu trouveras un plan ! Sinon ou est Jake ?

J'ai réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Sérieux !?

- Eh oh calme toi ! C'est juste mon cavalier rien de plus...

- C'est pas du tout convainquant venant d'une fille d'Aphrodite !

- Bon ferme là et vas-y, met le paquet. Personnellement je serais elle je tomberais amoureux de toi dès le premier coup d'oeil.

J'ai prit mon courage à deux mains, me suis mêlés à la foule mais pas trop en m'adossant contre un mur et je l'ai appelé A ce moment là mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre : je suis un taré.

- Salut Piper ! Ça faisait un moment !

* * *

**THE END !**

**Ahahah ! Désolé pour le suspens, je ne fais pas exprès, pas taper ! **

**Ah et je préviens (sans vouloir paraître macho): Je déteste le principe des Chasseresses alors il se peut que je me défoule un peu à travers Leo si l'envie m'en prend !**

**Bye !**

**K.**


	6. Retrouvaille

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à Rick Riordan**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

POV Leo

Le regard de toutes les Chasseresses et de Piper sont tombés sur moi, croyez moi ou pas : Ça pèse lourd !

Bon de toute façon normalement le moindre problème : Arrêt du temps et brûlure au 5ème degrés.

- Tu ose venir me reparler ? M'a demandé Piper d'un ton glacial.

- Qu'ai je fais a part répondre a ton amour et a tes baisers ? Si tu ne m'aurais jamais embrassé le soir quand on est revenue de quête, j'aurais pu essayer de t'oublier. Au moins essayer.

- Parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute.

Et la j'ai gaffé... Un peu trop violent comme réponse.

- Et depuis quand ça ne l'a jamais était ?

Thalia s'est avancé vers moi, les poings en boule.

- Au prochain mot je t'explose, Valdez.

Ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres des Chasseresses ce soir j'ai laissé tombé.

Bon bah niveau entrée c'est bon, je pense avoir fait assez d'effet, enfin d'après Lacy qui m'a fait un signe de la main. Maintenant j'avais vraiment envie de m'éclater. J'ai commencé à prendre un verre de nectar, apparemment ça peut bourrer. J'ai confirmé cette hypothèse après mon 4eme verre.

Ensuite j'ai commencé à vraiment m'amuser, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, j'ai même repéré Jake et Lacy, leur visages étonnement proche. Puis mon regard tomba sur Piper entrain de parler avec une Chasseresse. Elle du se sentir observé car elle détourna ses yeux aux couleurs multiples vers moi.

J'aurais juré voir sourire. Mais soit c'était mon imagination, soit ça s'est vraiment passer. Dans les 2 cas elle conclu cette scène par un soupire exaspéré pour retourner a sa conversation.

A partir de ce moment j'ai compris que pour l'instant je ne pourrais plus rien tenter avec Piper. Et sans vouloir passer pour un Don Juan, mes lèvres ont rencontrés beaucoup de mondes. Y comprit la soeur d'Annabeth dont elle avait parlé à la réunion. Ajoutez a ça quelques Hermes, deux Apollon et une Demeter. Ensuite ma mémoire a commencé à flancher, je me souviens juste être rentré a mon bungalow sain et sauf.

Cette nuit là je n'ai pas rêvé, non pas que sa me manque, bien au contraire. Je me suis réveillé, vue la position du soleil il était 10h ou pas loin de ça. Bah ! Et dire que les autres vont dormir pendant que nous on fait les tests de l'Argo II, c'est vrai qu'il avait avancé plus vite que prévu finalement. Je me suis habillé et j'ai était réveiller Jake et les autres, pas très content de se lever.

- Allez les mecs on se bouge ! On a l'Argo II à préparer.

- Pfff... Dire que les autres bungalows dorment encore...

- C'est la vie ! Bon tout le monde sur le pont supérieur d'ici 10 minutes, aujourd'hui on fait voler ce bateau ok ?

- Chef, oui, chef !

- J'ai pas demandé ça non-plus !

Je suis sorti, déterminé à devenir Commandant-Suprême de l'Argo II. Au bout de 10 minutes, à ma grande surprise tout le monde était là.

- Fils et fille d'Héphaïstos ! Aujourd'hui se finira la construction de l'Argo II ! Un des plus grands navire de la mythologie Grec ! Il restera dans l'histoire et il aura servi a amener les Grec aux Romains pour vaincre Gaïa ! Tous sa grâce à vous !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Moi non plus.

- Je confirme.

- Ils n'ont pas tort

- Je suis.

- Léo, c'est grâce à toi tous sa ! Sinon, comment on aurait trouvé le bunker ? Et le dessin ? Même le plan ! On a fait que t'appuyer. A dit Nyssa

- C'est toi qui a commencé ce bateau qui l'a terminé. Nous te nommons donc Commandant Suprême de l'Argo II et de l'infanterie mécaniques des troupes Grecs. A annoncé Jake en sortant une médaille comme on reçoit en revenant de mission à la guerre.

- Approuvé par les Dieux, Mr. Chiron et le camp ! A ajouté Harley.

- Merci...

- Oh mais c'est nous qui te remerçions pour le bateau ! Maintenant allons le démarrer !

Tout le monde s'est mit en place, tous sur fréquence radio pour qu'au moindre problème, tout le monde sois au courant. Je suis allé dans la cabine qui donnait sur le pont supérieur et ai démarré le moteur.

- Moteur démarré ! Pas de problème en dessous ?

- Non, tout est normal.

Le bâteau s'est doucement élevé puis a commencé à bouger, pour l'instant tout fonctionne. Puis on s'est vraiment déplacé, c'était vachement fun. J'ai fait un tour de Long Island puis on est revenu à la colonie, il fonctionnait... A notre retour une centaine de personne nous on acclamé en guise de reconnaissance. J'avais réussi... Et en plus j'étais reconnus par les Dieux eux-mêmes... Mais la journée est loin d'être fini j'ai encore une fille à faire pencher dans la prophétie. Mais le déstin en a décidé autrement, une énorme fissure (quand je dit énorme c'est 300 mètres de long et 20 mètres de large) s'est ouvert dans le sol.

Gaïa...

Apparemment d'en haut il n'y a pas eu de mort mais beaucoup de dégâts matériels, mais seulement un détail dans le décors m'a échappé. Piper, elle se tenait à un bout de bois qui menaçait de se briser à tout moment, une occasion rêvé pour la sauver et donc la séduire. Mais je me mit à réfléchir si je l'a sauvait, qu'elle re-tomberait amoureuse de moi : elle serait dans la prophétie. Chose qu'elle détesterait. Non, elle ne doit pas entrer dans pas prophétie, je la sauverais mais anonymement j'ai repéré une grue de l'Argo II encore sur pied avec à son bout une grande plaque de fer, parfait pour monter dessus.

Je suis donc monté dans la grue et j'ai approché la plaque de métal de manière à ce qu'elle puisse se laisser tomber dessus. Une fois dessus je l'ai lentement déplacé vers le bord mais un des câbles a lâché et a fait tombé la plaque. D'une pensée, j'ai ralenti la grue qui s'est presque aussitôt arrêté de bougé mais Piper allait tout de même tomber alors j'ai cassé la vitre et ai couru jusqu'à elle, pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle allait tombé mais j'arrivais toujours à rattraper le problème. J'ai effectué une glissade sur la plaque de fer qui était presque à 80°. Piper lacha le bout qu'elle tenait mais ma main vint rattraper la sienne et le temps repris son cours. Son regard croisa le mien alors que je la remontais en millieu sûr, un sourire timide se montra sur son visage parfait.

Ce que je peux être bête ! Elle venait de rentrer dans la prophétie...

Je l'ai ammené à l'infirmerie, et me suis retrouvé seul avec elle dans sa chambre.

- Leo, je suis désolé... Quand Nyssa m'a dit que Jason était partit, j'ai jeté la faute sur toi, je l'aimais... Alors qu'en faite c'est toi qui avait toujours le plus compté pour moi, même à l'Ecole du Monde Sauvage quand tu m'as couvert alors que j'avais volé cette montre...

- Ah ouais, je m'en souviens de ça.

- Bon retrouve moi ce soir près de la plage.

- Si tu veux.

J'ai passé toute la journée à attendre ce soir, j'étais juste obstiné de la revoir. J'ai passé la journée à dormir pour récuperer la soirée d'hier soir. Tiens je n'y avais même pas repensé à cette soirée enfin, je me souviens de pas grand chose à part les quelques filles que j'ai embrassé. M'enfin bon bref. Les minutes semblait être des heures, ce qui est plûtot bizzare chez un enfant contrôlant le temps. Mais finalement le soir arriva et me rendit sur la plage, je n'eu aucun mal à la trouver elle était sur un rocher en bord de mer.

- Hey ! Reine de Beauté !

- Mécano...

Je me suis assis à coté d'elle et l'ai embrassé comme avant... Mon dieu ça m'avait manqué ! Le baiser à prit de l'empleure et j'ai allongé sa silhouette fine sur le rocher.

- Je n'aurais jamais supporté l'idée que tu deviennes une Chasseresse.

- Leo... Je... Je suis une Chasseresse.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ouais c'est un peu cours ! Mais bon anyway, je vais me rattraper au prochain chapitre qui lui sortira dans 2 jours, parce que demain je ne serais pas là. **

**Ah et une personne m'a fait une remarque en reviews que je n'ai pas pensé parce que dans ma tête tout est clair mais pour vous pas forcément. donc:**

**Pourquoi Piper est-elle aussi énervé contre Léo ?**

**Tout simplement car quand Jason est parti elle a rejeté la faute sur Leo car elle est légèrement égoïste et ne se rend pas compte que c'est elle qui est à l'origine de ça.**

**Bye ! **

**K.**


	7. Jugement et départ pour Rome

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à Rick Riordan**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Cerveau en ébullition, besoin d'explications immédiat !

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Leo, je suis désolé... C'est ma voie.

Donc pour faire cours : j'ai vraiment tout perdu dans cette histoire, elle ne déteste plus les garçon donc elle est dans la prophétie mais elle est quand même Chasseresse...

- Et donc cette... Cette présentation là, a Artémis, tu... Tu vas y aller ?

- Oui... Demain.

- Et nous ne pourrons plus être ensemble ?

- Je n'était même pas sensé t'embrasser.

- Piper, je... Que dirais tu de célébrer notre dernière nuit ensemble ?

Elle réfléchi et me laissa en suspens c'est horriblement chiant. Puis enfin, elle me fixa de ces yeux qui était en ce moment mauve et un sourire apparu.

- Avec plaisir.

Cette nuit là fut la plus belle de toute ma vie. Nous avons passé je ne sais combien d'heures à nous embrasser. Bizarrement, la Lune était caché par quelques nuages : C'est pas plus mal. Ensuite nous avons tous les deux rejoins notre bungalows. Je me suis endormis avec le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai savouré cet instant car ça sera sûrement la dernière fois. Sache que je t'aimerais toujours Piper McLean.

_Je me suis réveillé dans un temple, mais pas le même que les autres fois. Ce temple là était celui d'Aphrodite. Puis la déesse arriva enfin, habillé d'une robe bleu._

_- Leo, tu as tenté quelque chose de très dangereux, sois prudent._

_- Qu'ai je fais ?_

_- Tu as presque passé la nuit avec une Chasseresse en confirmation !_

_- Mais Artémis ne le saura pas._

_- Elle sait tout ce qui ce passe a propos de ses Chasseresses, elle va vouloir te capturer Leo. A ton réveil elles auront reçu l'ordre de te ramener je ne sais où, sois prudent car dès que tu seras tout seul : elles passeront a l'action._

_- Ah et désolé pour Piper._

_- On ne pouvait rien faire, les Parques l'ont décidé._

Et je me suis réveillé pour de bon, super, des filles veulent me capturer, magnifique. J'ai regardé le bungalows d'Artémis. Elles était déjà réveillée et surement prête a me tuer.

Mais... J'avais oublié qu'on partais demain ! Houlalah ! J'ai intérêt à préparer mes affaires vite fait. Je me suis levé d'un bon en attrapant quelques vêtements au passage. J'ai pris mon sac et j'ai mit mes affaires propre a l'intérieure, heureusement que j'en avait lavé hier.

- N'oublie pas ta médaille,ça devrait être utile. A fait Harley derrière moi.

J'ai pris la boite de l'objet en question et l'ai ouvert. Elle était vraiment belle, un tissu bleu foncé avec des graphismes doré et l'emblème était 2 étoiles superposés en or incrusté de diamant, un truc magnifique.

- Ouais... Encore faut-il qu'on arrive là-bas en vie !

- Et si on arrive là-bas il faut qu'on reste en vie !

- Pas faux, pas faux...

- Tu doutes encore de toi, ça se voit.

- Je... Je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte de mes responsabilités, dire d'être Commandant-Suprême, ce genre de choses, c'est fun. Mais en avoir la responsabilité, c'est tout autre chose.

- Ai un peu confiance en toi, Leo. Ensuite tu t'en sortiras.

- Si tu le dis.

- Eh bien je le dis.

Puis elle est sortie rejoindre les autres déjeuner. J'ai décidé de faire de même juste après une promenade. J'ai était un peu dans les bois, histoire de réfléchir un peu. Bien sur, se balader seul alors que des filles veulent vous capturer, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais c'était déjà trop tard, en se retournant il vit 2 flèches a quelques centimètres de ma tête, ralentie par une simple pensé, par un souhait.

A ce moment là j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas 50 options pour s'en sortir, retourner là ou il y a du monde, elles ne pourront pas me capturer avec plein de personnes autour. Mais alors que je me dirigeais vers le pavillon, 4 Chasseresses m'ont bloqué le passage. Je les ai ralentis mais dès que je les bousculèrent,mon sort prit fin, incapable d'en refaire un autre, de même pour mon don du feu. Une lumière intense m'a frappé puis plus rien.

Je ne sentais que de la pierre froide contre mon corps et quelques murmures autour de moi. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Je me suis décidé à ouvrir les yeux.

- Enfin décidé à te réveiller ? A fait une voix froide loin devant moi.

J'ai vue une dame de 6 mètres habillée d'une tunique bleu/argenté avec des cheveux noir et une cape en fourrure aussi blanche que la neige.

Artémis... Elles m'avaient capturé et je suppose que l'arrêt de mon pouvoir sur le temps était du à sa présence.

J'ai osé tourner la tête pour observer mon environnement, j'était sur l'Olympe, entouré de Chasseresse, j'ai remarqué Piper assis sur une pierre, j'espère qu'elle pourra continuer à être Chasseresse même si je meurs.

- Bien, Leo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos, tu es ici car tu as brisé le serment d'une Chasseresse ici présente. Et vue que tu ne possède pas un rang et que tu ne peux prouver que tu as rang important au monde Grec ta vie m'appartiens.

J'ai sentis un poids dans ma poche... Ma médaille ! Sa vaux le coup d'essayer.

- Vous savez Dame Artémis c'est très bête de ligoter quelqu'un dans le dos, parce que une fois qu'il est dos au mur, on ne voit plus ce qu'il fait, ai je dit en me libérant de mes liens.

Toutes les Chasseresses ont couru vers moi pour riposter mais je n'ai pas bougé.

- Et d'ailleurs vous avez la mémoire courte, j'ai sorti la boite de ma poche et lui est montré la médaille. Vous parlez au Commandant-Suprême de l'Argo II et de l'infanterie mécanique Grec. J'exige donc un jugement en présence de tout les Dieux et Déesse.

Elle est resté bouche bée, comme toutes les Chasseresses. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment prévu ce genre de situation. D'un coup mon père est arrivé dans une colonne de flamme.

- Tu as très bien compris mon fils, Artémis, tout les Dieux sont actuellement sur l'Olympe, nous avons le temps de procéder à ce jugement.

La Déesse semblait contrariée.

- Bien... Ce n'est pas fini, garçon. A t-elle craché avant de partir vers la salles des trônes., accompagné de ses Chasseresses.

Mon père à couru vers moi avec un air inquiet.

- Leo ? Ça va ?

- Oui, plus de peur que de mal.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de briser le serment d'une Chasseresse ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'Artémis le saurait...

- Eh bien tu vas devoir en faire les frais. A ce jugement, il n'est pas sur que tu sortes vivant...

- Je pense avoir un argument assez solide.

- Je te défendrais au maximum, mais sache que je ne pourrais pas tout faire.

- Ça va aller.

- Je l'espère.

Ce fut ces derniers mots avant qu'il se transforme en colonne de flamme qui a parcouru l'Olympe pour s'écraser près de la salle du trône. J'ai moi aussi marché jusqu'à cette salle, je pense que c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un Jugement Dernier, non ?

En arrivant dans la salle j'ai remarqué les 12 Dieux de l'Olympe. Waouh ! Quelle puissance, je sentais qu'il pouvait faire basculer ma vie d'une simple pensée. Je me suis incliné face a eux histoire de faire la meilleure impression possible. C'est Zeus qui parla le premier, il semblait plus être embêté par ce jugement qu'autre chose, il n'avait surement pas que ça à faire.

- Leo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos, tu es ici car tu as brisé le serment sacré d'une Chasseresse d'Artémis. Qu'as tu as dire pour ta défense ?

- Je n'es rien à dire pour ma défense mais je trouve dommage de tuer une personne qui à travaillé pendant 8 mois sur un navire géant destiné à la guerre sans oublier que cette personne est un élu de la Grande Prophétie et qu'il a était choisi par Héra elle même. Ah et j'oubliais, il a aussi contribué au sauvetage de cette même Déesse, ai je déclaré, laissant une ambiance horrible dans le temple.

- J'approuve ses paroles, c'était Héra qui venait de se signaler .

- Je ne laisserais pas mon fils mourir, à fait mon père.

- Je suis d'accord avec eux, a continué Aphrodite.

- Artémis que proposait vous pour le jugement de ce jeune homme, a demandé Zeus.

- La mort et le renvoi de la Chasseresse.

- Non ! Si je dois mourir ici, je veux que Piper continue à pouvoir être Chasseresse !

- Quelle belle preuve d'amour ! Craqua Aphrodite.

Piper qui était dans un coin de la pièce est devenue rouge écarlate et je pense que j'était pareille.

- Aphrodite, tais toi donc ! L'amour n'a pas sa place ici et encore moins chez mes Chasseresses !

- Bien, as tu encore un élément pour ta défense car nous allons rendre notre jugement. A annoncé Zeus.

- Non, je n'ai plus rien à dire.

- Je vous prie donc de sortir.

On est sortis du gigantesque temple moi et Piper. J'étais plutôt mal à l'aise , vous voyez, à cause de moi elle pourrais ne plus être Chasseresse.

- Piper, je suis désolé, tu ne vas surement pu pouvoir être Chasseresse...

- Léo, tu n'as pas a t'excuser tu peux perdre la vie toi ! Et puis même si tu es en vie et que je ne suis plus Chasseresse, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Merci...

Puis les gigantesques portes se sont réouvertes. A votre avis je vais aller à l'Elysée ? Je suis entré avec Piper et Zeus a annoncé la sentence.

- Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos, vous êtes libre de partir, le vôte à était effectué et il se trouve que nous avons 7 personnes vous voulant en vie. Quant à cette Chasseresse, le choix revient à Dame Artémis.

- Bien qu'elle soit une pièce précieuse à la chasse, elle m'a trahi et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Si le choix de la vie de ce garçon serait entre mains, il serait déjà mort.

Un brouhaha repris entre les partisans d'Artémis et les autres. J'ai regardé Piper, elle avait l'air heureuse, son arc et son carquois avait disparu.

- Pas trop déçu d'avoir quitté la chasse ? lui ai je murmuré.

- Non, sa vaux le coup pour toi.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse car elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Dans tout le bordel qui l'y avait autour, personnes ne nous a remarqué, sauf une... Nos lèvres ce sont décollé et je fus repoussé tout à coup par un léger halo rouge autour de Piper. Oh mon dieu... Mon coeur a failli s'arrêter de battre, elle portait les même vêtements que le soir ou elle avait été revendiqué et ses cheveux était parfaitement coiffé. Elle s'examina un instant et se tourna vers sa mère.

- Maman !

- De toute façon tu en aura besoin chez les Romains !

- Mais oui... C'est ça... A t-elle marmonné.

- Bon, comment on repart à la colonie maintenant ?

Nos parents respectifs sont venus vers nous et nous emmené dans leurs temples, j'ai regardé Piper partir avec sa mère. Je sais déjà de quoi est ce qu'ils vont parler... On est arrivé au temple avec mon père et il a engagé la conversation.

- Tu as eu chaud, sans Héra qui a convaincu quelques personnes tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et de plus, tu avais de la chance que Zeus était de bonne humeur.

- Heureusement que j'ai gardé ma médaille sur moi !

- Ah oui, j'allais y venir, je suis fier de toi Léo, tu te rend de plus en plus compte de ce que tu es maintenant, ai confiance en toi.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça me matin...

- Bien on ne peut pas traîner, tu dois partir vers la Nouvelle-Rome dans 1 heure.

- Enfaîte... On n'a un problème... On ne sais pas où est ce que c'est vue que Jason est parti...

Il a cherché quelque chose dans une étagère puis il m'a donné une carte de l'Amérique avec l'emplacement de la Nouvelle-Rome .

- Prend en soin, c'est mon seul exemplaire. Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de partir, il m'a touché et suis devenue une colonne de flamme. Pense à ou est ce que tu veux aller.

- Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, ai-je murmuré. Franchement, c'est trop cool ce pouvoir. Je suis arrivé à la colonie en moins de 20 secondes. Quand j'ai "atterris", Piper était déjà là.

- Bah dit donc, dire que moi j'ai du me transformer en pétale de rose et me laisser porte par le vent.

- Chacun son système de téléportation.

Tout le monde est monté à bord de l'Argo II, j'étais paniqué à l'idée qu'il ne fonctionne pas, ce genre de choses. Mais finalement est venu l'heure du démarrage ça s'est passé sans encombre puis on à enfin "décollé" et on est parti vers San Fransisco, apparemment c'est là-bas que se trouve la Nouvelle- Rome.

* * *

**THE END **

**Voilà ! Donc j'ai réussi à faire du + de 2000 mots alors que je n'ai eu que 1 heures pour écrire, heureusement que toute l'histoire était déjà pensé parce que sinon c'était mort.**

**Petit annexe : Si vous lisez de l'Anglais, je vous conseille ****One Night's Mistake de universalpowa qui est juste une super fic Liper.**

******Bye ! **

******K.**


	8. Fin de voyage et trouvaille

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de PJO et HOO sont à Rick Riordan, Jason Brody appartient à Ubisoft et à la licence Far Cry.**_

_**(J'aime bien citer toutes mes références parce que je trouve qu'on s'est assez battu pour la liberté d'expression et ça serait nul de la perdre.)**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Dernier jour de voyage a bord de l'Argo II. Dans une dizaine d'heures on sera a la Nouvelle-Rome, avec un peu de chance, ils nous laisseront descendre du bateau en vie. Je me suis rendu a la salle de réunion, histoire de prévoir une éventuelle attaque des Romains, cela n'a pas plu a Annabeth qu'on doute que Percy n'est pas réussi a les convaincre. Une fois rentré j'ai remarqué que tout le monde était déjà là.

- Bien, dans 10 heures maximum nous serons au camp Romains, nous devons prévoir une riposte si il nous attaque. Je vous rappelle que Jason était en quelques sorte... Notre garantie mais il a... Quitté la colonie.

- On se demande bien pourquoi... A murmuré assez fort une voix féminine dans la foule.

Après réflexion, j'ai trouvé la destinataire... Drew !? Si il y a bien une personne qui doit se taire dans l'histoire c'est bien elle !

- Nous poserons le bateau là ou nous le pourrons et irons a leur rencontre. Je compte sur les Arès pour garder une main sur les missiles HellFire et les mitrailleuses. N'ayez pas la gâchette trop facile non plus.

Les Arès en question ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Trop occupé a répartir les rôles.

- Tyson m'a envoyé un rêve, a dit Annabeth. Percy a réussi a les convaincre de nous laisser en vie. Leo, Piper, je dois vous parler après. Au niveau de la descente du navire, je pensais faire défiler les chefs de bungalows suivi des représentants de la colonie, tel que Chiron, les membres du Conseille des Sabots fendue.

- Mouais, ça se tient.

- Mais il y a une petite faille, a annoncé Clarisse. Si jamais ils veulent bien nous accueillir, ils feront un rassemblement, une réunion... Etc. Ils sont vachement a cheval sur la liberté du genre : Droit au citoyens, ils voudront faire une réunion publique.

- Hum... Je ne vois pas la faille.

- En publique ! On ne pourra pas dire n'importe quoi !

Piper s'est avancé vers nous.

- Elle a raison, on pourrait croire que ça n'a pas d'importance, mais l'honneur se perd rapidement là-bas.

- Vous pensez qu'on doit préparer nos discours/réponses ?

- Nan, enfin, pas vraiment, il faut au moins qu'on fasse gaffe. Donc pas de blague, elle lança un regard aux Alatir et a moi. Et ne pas divulguer d'informations confidentiel...

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si minutieux que ça...

- Ça ne le sera peut être pas mais au moins on prévois, pour toujours avoir une longueur d'avance.

- Ok, merci d'avoir assisté a cette très courte réunion, Annabeth, tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, suis moi.

J'ai fais signe a Piper de me suivre et Annabeth nous amené a sa chambre.

- Comme je l'ai dit, Tyson m'a envoyé un rêve mais dans ce rêve, il disait clairement qu'un romain blond était apparu au camp sous le nom de Jason.

J'ai était tellement surpris que j'ai craché mon chewing-gum et Piper s'est presque étouffé avec le sien.

- Le vrai Jason ?! Ai je demandé.

- Non, Jason Brody*, rigola Annabeth. Oui, le vrai Jason Grace.

***(A/N: Si vous trouvez la référence, bien joué.)**

- Et il nous laisse débarquer ? Sa sent le piège tout ça !

- C'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir en dehors du conseille, on fait quoi ?

- Quelques mesure de sécurité :

Je ne descends pas, je remplace mon corps par un hologramme pour éviter de se faire descendre dès que je sors, je peux faire la même chose pour Piper.

Elle hocha la tête. Encore sous le choc de la révélation d'Annabeth, je peux comprendre.

- Ensuite, comme je l'ai annoncé, les systèmes de défense du bateau seront prêt a tirer. Et seulement après, si ils veulent bien nous laisser en vie on descendra normalement avec tout les autres pensionnaires et on fera comme si les hologrammes n'avais jamais existé.

- Dieu, j'espère sincèrement que la réunion n'aura pas lieu immédiatement on risque d'être un peu crevé... Remarqua Piper.

- Attends toi au pire, bon, je dois aller fabriquer 2 hologrammes, vous savez ou me trouver si vous avez besoin de moi.

- Ça marche, tu n'as besoin de rien toi.

- Eh bah... Toi, pour créer l'hologramme il me faut le corps de la personne, mais pas maintenant.

- Ok, appelle moi quand il le faut !

Je me suis rendu à l'atelier qui est très petit comparé à celui que nous avons à la colonie, j'espère juste avoir tout les matériaux nécessaires, vous voyez... On n'a pas amener toutes nos pièces et matos sa aurait prit bien trop de place dans l'atelier et dans la soute je n'imagine même pas !

- Tiens Leo ! C'est ta première visite depuis le voyage ici, non ? M'a fait remarquer Nyssa

- Ah oue... Je devais m'entraîner.

- T'entraîner ?

- Heu... Bah, tu sais il vaux mieux avec la guerre qui approche.

- C'est une des premières fois que je te vois t'entraîner, c'est juste ça.

- J'avoue... Tiens, j'ai besoin de toi pour fabriquer tes choses préférés, des hologrammes.

- Cool ! Transparent ou exact ?

- Pas comme le parchemin qu'on a envoyé au camp Romains, vraiment un corps parfait.

- Ouah ! On doit faire ça pour quand ?

- Avant qu'on soit arrivé.

- Bah on n'est pas dans les temps pour l'instant...

Heureusement que tout le bungalows est arrivé en renfort, on a pu finir 2 heures avant notre arrivé ! Si ça c'est pas du timing... On a finalisé et on a ouvert l'hologramme... C'est bluffant ! On aurait vraiment dit un corps, le seul problème c'est que tout ce qui passe dans l'hologramme le traverse. Autrement dit, le bungalows derrière nous risque de tout prendre.

J'ai étais chercher Piper pour enregistrer son corps dans l'hologramme, j'ai frappé quelques coups à la porte, sans réponse. Je suis finalement rentré pour trouver une chambre vide. Mais ce que j'ai trouvé bizarre c'était que rien n'était rangé... Pourtant elle est super maniaque ! Mais le tapis était sur élevé, enfin, ça ne se voit presque pas, c'est juste que moi j'ai encore les mesures exact du navire dans la tête, j'ai soulevé le tapis pour trouver un livre, avec une couverture en cuir, pas plus d'un centimètre d'épaisseur, on pouvait très bien lire _PIPER _en lettres dorés.

Son journal intime ? Oulah ! Non ça c'est pas une bonne idée ! J'avais d'un coté une voix qui me disait de l'ouvrir et une autre qui me demandait de reposer ça.

_Allez ! Ouvre le ! Qu'est ce que peut cacher sa petite ami à son petit ami ? _

_Non, ne le fait pas, ça ne t'attirera que des ennuies ! _

- Vos gueules, ai je murmuré pour moi même.

Finalement je l'ai ouvert pour y trouver qu'elle écrit depuis l'école du Monde Sauvages ! Sérieusement, je ne dois pas lire ça... Mais ma curiosité a encore prit le dessus.

_**10 Septembre, Ecole du Monde Sauvage.**_

_La rentrée a eu lieu il y a quelque jours, et c'est surement la meilleure école dans la quelques Jane m'a mise, rien que d'écrire se nom je la frapperais ! J'ai rencontré quelques ami(e)s, dont une qui partage a chambre, c'est déjà ça. Et un seul garçon... Il s'appelle Leo Valdez, il est sympas pendant notre cour de travaux manuels je me suis mit en équipe avec lui et il a fait la meilleure invention de la classe, résultat on a eu tout deux des félicitations par le professeur. J'aime bien discuter avec lui... Bref, je pense que j'ai tout dit pour ces quelques jours._

Ah bah dit donc, ça parle de moi...

_**11 Octobre, Ecole du Monde Sauvage**__._

_Un mois après... Je crois que j'en suis sur. J'aime ce garçon et vu qu'il m'a embrassé il y a quelques jours je pense que lui aussi. J'avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un mais jamais comme ça, pour l'instant je compte garder notre relation secrète, je préfère comme ça._

_**26 Novembre, Ecole du Monde Sauvage**__._

_Je suis dans le pire dilemme de ma vie... Un nouveau est arrivé, c'est un garçon appelé Jason Grace, et je... Je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse dès le premier coup d'oeil, il est blond au yeux bleu plus clair que le ciel. Et devinez quoi, c'est devenu le meilleur ami de Leo, ce qui venir que je peux facilement l'approcher... Mais le dilemme c'est justement à cause de Leo... Je n'ai presque pu aucun sentiment pour lui... J'espère qu'il ne va pas mal le prendre._

Enfaîte je ne l'ai pas mal prit, bien au contraire, c'était les meilleures moment de ma vie. Il était ensembles et on était meilleurs amis. Bien que j'aimais toujours Piper.

_**24 Janvier, Ecole du Monde Sauvage.**_

_Ca y est ! On s'est embrassé moi et Jason, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir ressentit la même chose que pour Léo... Tiens d'ailleurs Leo n'a pas pété un cable quand je lui est dit que c'était fini. Non, il m'a même dit qu'il ferait en sorte que Jason ne l'apprenne jamais. C'est vraiment un très bon ami. Je vais mettre ce journal en stand-by pour quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il y est du nouveau._

_**J'ai perdu la notion du temps là... Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.**_

_Aujourd'hui il s'est passé plein de truc ! On est allé au Grand Canyon, déjà là Jason a perdu la mémoire, puis Dylan nous attaqué et m'a fait tombé dans le Canyon, mais Jason a sauté et m'a rattrapé en vol, il sais voler... Ensuite des personnes sont venus nous dire qu'on était demi-dieux ! Nan mais ils sont fou... Enfaite ce n'était pas une blague, ma mère est Aphrodite, le pére de Léo est Héphaïstos et celui de Jason Zeus. _

Ensuite elle racontait tout les détails de la quête, rien de très important.

Ah... Le lendemain du soir de retour de notre quête.

_Oh mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ! J'ai... C'est l'anarchie dans mes pensés là. J'ai embrassé Léo... Je n'en pouvais plus, mes sentiments revienne de plus en plus depuis Detroit ! Mon dieu ma mère aime vraiment torturer les gens. Je... Je pense que je vais arrêter ce journal, il m'aide à m'éxprimer mais c'est tout._

_Stand-by._

_**L'année suivante, 14 Juin, Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.**_

_Ce qui devait arriver arriva... Je... J'ai embrassé Valdez au moins 3 fois depuis notre retour de quête... Le dernier était de trop. Jason l'a su. Il est partit je ne sais, je n'en peux plus ! Moi et les garçon c'est fini ! J'ai appelé Artémis en rêve, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de les rejoindres, même pas ma mère !_

J'ai passé la page parlant d'Artémis et toutes ces conneries pour arriver à aujourd'hui.

_**28 Juin, Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.**_

_Ce n'est pas possible... Je ne peux pas avoir autant de malchance, Annabeth vient de nous dire que Jason était là bas... Chez les Romains. Maintenant que je suis sur d'aimer Leo, voilà encore des problèmes, bien sur. Les Parques adore faire ce genre de chose. Je n'ai plus qu'a ésperer qu'il ne me tue pas en me voyant en couple avec Valdez car je ne compte pas le cacher._

- Il y a quelqu'un ? A fait Piper dans le couloir.

* * *

**Tadah ! Ok bon c'est irrégulier comme rythme d'écriture mais j'ai quelques excuses :D**

**Travaux chez moi : j'aide un peu, j'ai une vie en dehors du PC, l'arrivée de Battlfield 3 End Game et de ArmA 3 (vous avez aucune idée de ce que c'est j'en suis sur) et j'était captivé par un Fanfic anglaise.**

**Sa suffit comme excuse je pense non ? Et puis je vais bientôt reprendre les cours donc je vous habitue un peu !**

**Bye !**

**K.**


	9. Confusion sentimentale

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de PJO et HOO sont à Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Oh ! Ça c'est pas bon du tout ! J'ai bondit au sol pour caché le livre a son emplacement. J'ai réussi a me relever juste a temps quand elle est rentré.

- Heu oui, je te cherchais pour l'hologramme.

Elle observa la chambre.

- Je suis désolé pour le bordel je cherchais un truc.

Un emplacement pour son journal peut-être ?

- Pas de problème Reine de Beauté.

Elle ne m'a rien dit a propos du surnom, elle l'accepte enfin ?

- Bien, faisons ton hologramme, on est a une heure de Rome.

On a finalisé tout le plan en cas d'attaque et je me suis préparé a atterrir, les minutes défilait vite, trop vite. On pouvait maintenant contempler Rome avec en dessous de nous une masse impressionnante de Romains en armure, il y avait une sorte l'énorme mer artificielle pour se poser, parfait. C'est alors que j'ai aperçu Jason, j'en ai eu froid dans le dos, enfin vous voyez, il a voulu me tuer donc...

**POV Percy**

Le moment était arrivé, le navire volant allait se poser avec a son bord, toute la Colonie. Annabeth...

Le bateau était vraiment impressionnant, une coque tout en bois consolidé par des masses de bronzes célestes. Niveau taille, l'arche de Noé c'est un lapin à coté.

- Jason, tu es sur ? Demanda Reyna.

Ah oui parce que j'avais perdu mon poste de prêteur a la minute où Jason est apparu, le bras tordu dans tout les sens.

- Même si il y a bien une personne que j'exécuterais bien dès son premier pas ici, on a besoin d'eux, ils font partit de la prophétie.

Tiens, je voudrais bien savoir qui est cette personne. En ce moment Reyna passait son temps avec Jason a essayer de... Je dirais draguer, même si c'est un peu bizarre pour une fille de guerre. Mais à ne pas oublier : elle était chez Circée, enfin, là aussi c'est un peu bizarre car Circée détesté les garçons.

Revenons en au bateau qui déployait la rampe, en premier je vit des tas de visages familiers, mais un seul attira mon attention, une blonde au cheveux bouclé et aux yeux d'un gris comme les nuages... J'avais envie de courir là-bas l'embrasser mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je sentis Jason s'énerver à coté de moi, il avait les poings en boules et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. J'ai suivi son regard qui s'arrêtait sur deux personnes que j'aurais dit un couple vue qu'il se tenait la main. La première personne était un mec a la peau légèrement café avec des cheveux noir bouclé, il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean. La deuxième personne était une fille d'une couleur de peau a peu près similaire a celle du garçon et il faut avouer qu'elle était belle, elle avait des longs cheveux parfaitement coiffé avec une robe blanche. On voyait même un halo rouge l'entourer.

Puis le moment est venu, on s'est avancé jusqu'à être face a eux. Et a ce moment là je me suis encore plus avancé de façon à être chez les Grecs et j'ai abaissé mon pull pour cacher le tatouage romain et me suis retourné pour être face à Reyna.

- Nous sommes la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés et demandons a séjourner ici en vue de la grande Prophétie qui approche.

- Prêteur ?

- Je donne mon accord, fit Jason sans hésité, ça m'a étonné.

Reyna hésitait fortement sa se voyait à son expression.

- Je... J'accepte, je veux juste qu'ils se présentent à l'amphithéâtre demain vers 13 heures.

- Mais nous n'avons rien organiser !

- Il n'y a rien à préparer, considérez ça comme une assemblé. D'ici là vous êtes considéré comme Probatio à Rome alors vous avez les droits d'un citoyen ordinaire. Percy et les volontaires, faites leurs la visite.

**POV Leo**

- T'as vue on est en vie ! Ai je murmuré à Piper.

- Pour le moment, bon on les suis, reste près de moi ok ?

- Oui maman, ai je rigolé.

Il faut avouer que leur ville est ultra magnifique, tout est en matériaux de l'époque Romaine, on retrouve aussi beaucoup de bâtiment se trouvant à l'ancienne Rome. C'est Percy et deux autres romains qui nous on fait visiter la ville. Annabeth avait l'air aux anges, on se demande comment est ce qu'il vont célébrer ça, hum hum, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

- Bon eh bien c'est à moi de te faire visiter le chef d'oeuvre du bungalows 9 ! Ai je dit en arrivant près de Percy.

- Oui c'est Leo et les Héphaïstos qui ont construit le navire, l'Argo II, de A à Z, l'a informé Annabeth.

- En 1 an ?

- Ouaip 7 jours sur 7 et 12 heures sur 24 !

- Je te suis.

Je ne lui est pas fait la visite complète sinon demain on y était encore. On lui à aussi fait un condensé de tout ce qui c'était passé et plus particulièrement les semaines précédentes.

Finalement tout le monde s'est divisé pour aller s'entraîner, s'amuser ou autres activités diverses.

**POV Piper **

Avec Annabeth on est sortit du bateau pour aller se balader dans la ville antique. Annabeth paraissait émerveillé a la vue des structures en anciens matériaux. Elle eu un coup de coeur sur un bâtiment en particulier : La bibliothèque.

- Piper, je dois faire un dessin de ce bâtiment, il serait parfait pour l'Olympe.

- Si tu veux, je retourne a l'Argo moi mais c'est pas un peu de la copie ça ?

- Si, mais je les informerai, ça devrait être un honneur pour eux normalement.

- Si tu le dis, n'oublie pas que ce sont les Romains.

Je suis donc reparti seul avec un esprit assiégé pas des tas de pensées inutiles, mais en marchant j'ai remarqué Jason derrière moi. Dieu... Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'éviter, courir, me cacher... Nan, il me rattraperai et il connait la ville, mais j'ai eu une idée: Mon don de persuasion. Je me suis adossé contre un mur le regardant venir vers moi. C'était bizarre de le revoir après tout ce qui s'est passé. Il est finalement arrivé devant moi mettant ces bras des deux côtés de ma tête comme pour dire : Tu ne peux pas t'échapper.

- Déjà avec Valdez ? T'as pas perdu de temps...

- Effectivement j'ai du en perdre un peu trop avec toi.

Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas a ce genre de réponse et paru un peu embarrassé.

- Hum... Tu es cinglante comme fille... J'avais oublié ce détails.

- Tu as la mémoire courte.

Deuxième fois que je l'assommais avec des mots, ça va devenir une habitude à force.

Il me fixa une vingtaine de seconde absorbé par mes yeux.

- J'avais aussi oublié a quelle point tu étais belle...

Ses lèvres se sont rapprochés des miennes qui était entrouverte.

Stop.

Pourquoi est ce que je fais ça ? J'ai enfin trouvé la personne que j'aime et je vais tout gâcher... Mais mon cerveau était comme fermé. Comme si il y avait un "porte blindé" que je devais ouvrir. Il faut croire que ma mère est vraiment sadique pur. Ses lèvres allait se poser sur les miennes quand j'ai ouverte cette fameuse "porte".

- Dégage de là ! Ai je crié en y mettant toute ma persuasion. Et à mon avis, il n'y a pas que lui qui m'a entendu.

Il se stoppa et partit comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Moi je m'effondra sur place les yeux gonflés par les larmes qui menaçait de couler à n'importe quel moment. J'en avais tout simplement marre de tout, de moi, de Jason, de ma mère, de cette stupide vie de demi-dieux, je pourrais être tranquillement en vacance avec Leo, car oui. Jason ne serait pas là et tout irais mieux...

- Piper ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'entendis à peine la voix d'Annabeth pas loin de moi.

- Rien... ai-je murmuré.

- Piper McLean, me prendrais-tu pour une idiote ? Que s'est il passé ? J'ai entendu ton cris et j'ai tout de suite couru vers toi.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Annabeth, ce n'est pas contre toi mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Il faut parler de ses problèmes Piper, là dernière fois que tu nous as fait un coup comme ça ton bien-aimé à faillit mourrir !

- Eh bien... Si tu insistes. Mais pas ici, allons dans ma cabine.

Elle m'a fait presque courir jusqu'à l'Argo avec des talons, complètement taré cette fille ! On a finalement atteint ma chambre et on s'est enfermé à l'intérieur.

- Bien, d'habitude je déteste parler de sentiments avec des amies mais là c'est nécessaire, je ne veux pas qu'on ai à refaire une opération pour te retrouver.

- Une opération ?

- Tu sais, Leo n'a fait que penser à toi

- C'est mignon...

- Ton côté Aphrodite ressort !

J'ai ignoré sa remarque et j'ai commencé a lui raconter l'histoire.

- Quand j'ai vue Jason derrière moi, j'ai paniqué et j'ai décidé d'utiliser mon pouvoir de persuasion. Mais alors que j'allais lui dire de partir il a voulu m'embrasser et j'étais comme paralysé...

- Il vit pour tout faire foirer... Murmura Annabeth pour elle même et me demanda.

- Mais Piper... Est ce que... Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Je ne sais pas Annabeth... Soit ma mère me pourrie la vie soit il s'est passé quelque chose chez elle... Soulèves ce tapis là.

Elle obéit et prit mon journal intime dans les mains.

- C'est ce que je pense ?...

- Oui, mon journal intime que j'écris depuis avant l'école où j'ai rencontré Leo. Lis le en entier, ai je dit en prenant mon iPod.

Elle a silencieusement lu pendant que je jouais Angry Birds.

**(A/N: Best iPhone game ever :D)**

- Piper, je sais que c'est dur mais... On revient à la même question : Est ce que tu l'aimes encore ?*

* * *

**T'sup ?**

**Bon, ok, 1700 mots en 2 semaines c'est pas top mais avec la semaine de reprise que je me suis tapé... Franchement c'était chaud pour écrire plus. En plus j'ai du réfléchir à la suite de l'histoire car j'avais un peu "arrêté" de penser. Ce chapitre doit être bourré de fautes, sorry, pas le temps de le corriger mais je le fais le plus vite possible :D**

**Sinon je suis sur une idée qui peut être pas mal: La vie avant le Camp des Sang-Mêlés pour Léo et Piper (Liper forever, mais je n'ai rien contre les Jasper) et dans ce cas là je pourrais aussi faire Jason et Reyna avant qu'il ne se fasse enlever par Héra. Bref laissé moi vos avis ou pas, comme vous voulez, je retourne directement commencer le chapitre 10.**

**Bye all !**

**K.**


	10. Vision

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de PJO et HOO sont à Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est comme si je pouvais faire le choix...

- Eh bien, choisi celui que tu aimes !

- Annabeth, tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne suis pas sensé faire ce choix, c'est d'habitude ma mère qui décide de ça.

- Peut-être qu'elle t'offre... Une libertée ?

- C'est pas son style, de plus, je ne sais même pas comment faire ce choix, ce n'est pas comme si je devais tout à coup me dire "Ah, j'aime Leo Valdez !".

- C'est ce que tu fais croire à tout le monde alors...

- Mais je l'aime ! Du moins moi je l'ai choisi, mais c'est comme si mon coeur ne suivait pas.

Elle soupira, ne comprenant pas grand chose à l'amour.

- Tu connais Rachel ? Notre Oracle ?

- De nom, je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

- Tu devrais aller la voir, elle peut entrer en contact avec les dieux de temps en temps. Bon viens, je crois que c'est l'heure du repas.

Je pris bien soin de re-cacher mon journal et suivi Annabeth sur le pont supérieur où était installé les tables, comme d'habitude. Je me suis installé près de Leo qui avait entièrement fait à manger aidé de quelques personnes. Aujourd'hui c'était porc griller au barbecue, je me suis retenu de vomir.

- Et pour ma magnifique Reine de Beauté, un plat végétariens !

Je me retourna et vit Leo avec une salade et mon sandwich préféré, j'eus un sourire incontrôlé, il à un effet bien mystérieux sur moi. Et je suis presque sur que ça il le sait. Il était vraiment un très bon ami avant tout, pour le remercier je l'ai embrassé devant tout le monde, sans honte, après tout : c'est mon petit-ami !

- Merci mon Mécano préféré !

- Oui, je sais, je suis le meilleur !

- Prétentieux...

- Mais après tout : c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

J'eus un petit rire, c'est bête mais il avait raison, il s'est mit assis a sa place me tenant la main sous la table. Il y avait une bonne ambiance ce soir là. On a finalement fini le repas et on est allé se coucher, demain après-midi, Percy, Annabeth, Chiron et tout les représentants du camp doivent nous présenter. Les pauvres. Une fois dans mon lit, Morphée m'entraîna dans un profond sommeil chargé de rêve.

Je vis une adolescente aux longs cheveux roux bouclés me parler. Rachel.

- Piper ?

- Heu, oui ?

- Je m'appelle Rachel, l'oracle du camp, tu dois me connaître.

- Oui. Annabeth t'as contacté ?

- Pas vraiment, je sens quand quelqu'un a besoin de mon aide.

- Intéressant...

- Et je suis une sorte de home-jacker version rêve donc plus du : dream-jacker. Peut importe, j'ai réussi a joindre ta mère, elle veut te parler...

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais besoin de lui parler mais avec ce qui s'est passé... Je n'avais pas vraiment envie.

- Je... D'accord.

- Bien, concentre toi sur ta mère.

Je lui obéis, j'ai du resté 5 minutes sans aucun signal. Puis j'ai entendu la voix de ma mère.

- Bonjour Piper.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et l'ai vue, toujours aussi parfaite.

- Bonjour Maman... Ai je dis le plus calmement possible.

- Tu dois être en colère... Je vais tout t'expliquer, lorsque tu es entré chez... Les chasseresses, tu as perdu tout envie d'aimer, c'est son pouvoir...

Je savais de qui elle parlait, d'Artémis.

- ... Mais quand tu a été renvoyé des Chasseresses, tu as repris ton envie d'aimer, mais cette envie est contrôlé par toi, je ne peux plus choisir à ta place.

- Mais comment je peux faire pour choisir, je n'y arrive pas !

- Passe le plus de temps possible avec celui que tu as choisi...

Ce fut sa dernière phrase, je me suis réveillé dans mon lit.

POV Leo

- C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER ! A crié une voix dans la chambre.

J'ai bondit hors de mon lit et me suis cogné contre le mur. C'était quoi ça ?

J'ai ouvert les yeux pour apercevoir Jake adossé contre la porte de ma chambre.

- Mec ! J'ai faillit faire un AVC ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

- T'as vu l'heure ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers l'horloge qui affichait 10h 30. J'ai dormis autant que ça ?

- Ah... Heu, j'arrive.

- N'oublie pas que Percy et compagnie doivent aller a cette présentation...

- Hum, on est obligé d'y assister ?

- A ton avis ?

- Non ?

- Idiot...

- Bon ok... A tout de suite.

Je me suis habillé en vitesse et ai couru sur le pont supérieur prés de la tête de Festus.

- Alors ? Rien a signaler sur le bateau ? Ai je demandé a la tête de bronze.

Il me répondit avec une série de cling et de clang que j'avais appris a comprendre a force de travailler avec les machines.

- Bien, je corrigerai ça cette après-midi.

- A qui est-ce que tu parles ?

- A Festus, ai je dit en me retournant vers Piper.

Elle me regarda bizarrement comme pour se demander si j'étais fou.

- Il n'y a que toi et tout le bungalows 9 qui savent qu'il est vivant mais je suis le seul à le comprendre.

Elle regarda Festus et s'approcha de lui.

- Bon eh bien... Bonjour Festus.

La tête bougea la machoire inférieur pour produire quelques clings.

- Tu as le bonjour de Festus.

- D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas dis bonjour ?

Elle s'approcha pour m'embrasser, ça ne me déplaisait pas, ces derniers jours ont sortaient ensemble mais elle ne m'embrassait pas souvent. Je fixa ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, essayant de déterminer le couleurs une bonne fois pour toute, mais cela m'était impossible.

- Allons déjeuner, m'a t-elle lancé en s'éloignant vers les tables.

La journée se passa assez rapidement, vers 12h, les conseillers en chef et autres représentants ont du se préparer, j'espère juste qu'on aura pas à sortir des gradins. Puis l'heure est arrivé de se rendre à l'amphithéâtre, j'ai rarement vue un amphithéâtre aussi grand, presque toutes la colonie et une bonne partie du camp romains ont pu se mettre assis et il restait encore de la place. Puis Reyna est entré en scène accompagné de Jason et une autre personne, un adolescent aux cheveux bruns.

- Bien, nous sommes au complet, aujourd'hui s'est passé un évènement étrange avec Octave ici présent. Il a eu des augures à propos de la Grande Prophétie, nous ne parlerons donc pas du Camp des Sang-Mêlés aujourd'hui. Je demande un ou deux représentants du camp ici, a annoncé Reyna.

Chiron a fait signe à Percy et Annabeth de se lever et ils ont rejoins Reyna sur l'estrade.

- Octave, raconte nous ta vision... A dit Jason.

- Eh bien... J'ai vue Gaïa préparer un plan, mais je n'entendais rien... Je voyais des tas d'images et une chose était répété en boucle dans ma tête : BB-63.

Dans mon cerveau ça à fait tilt, je me suis levé en ignorant ce que Jason pourrait me faire.

- BB-63 ?! Qu'est ce que tu voyais comme image ?

En effet Jason m'a lancé un regard aussi noir que le matin où il a voulu me tuer.

- Des canons qui tiraient, un port, des hommes qui signaient des papiers... Tout ça en noir et blanc...

- Alors il n'y a pas de doutes, tu as eu une vision à propos de l'USS Missouri, un des plus gros cuirassé de l'histoire de l'Amérique. Le port que tu voyais était Pearl Harbor à Hawaï, le bateau y a était immobilisé en 1992 une fois modernisée. Les images de coup de canons était tiré sur les bateaux japonais.

- Cela n'explique pas les hommes qui signent, a dit Reyna.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu de cours d'histoire ? Le 2 septembre ? Ça ne vous dit rien ?

Les romains ce sont regardés entre eux, comme pour se dire : De quoi il parle ?

- Le 2 septembre 1945, le Japon est venu sur le Missouri pour signer leur capitulation face aux USA. Il y a une une grande fête.

- Ça pourrait concorder... Il faut commencer par là, c'est notre seul piste de toute façon...

- Il ne faut pas prévoir un peu d'armement ? Je veux dire, si Gaïa préparait un plan, ça peut être un piège. A demandé Percy.

- T'inquiète mec, mon bateau c'est 5 fois le Missouri niveau armement.

- Et les sept sang-mêlés qui obéiront à leur sort ? On ne peut pas louper cette étape ! A signalé Octave.

- Oui mais on ne peut pas attendre plus de temps, si c'est une prophétie, ils se manifesteront d'eux mêmes. Nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps avec la construction de l'Argo II, lui a répondu Reyna. Quand pouvons nous partir vers Hawaï ? Vous avez mon accord, et toi Jason ?

Jason réfléchissait, il me donnait raison si il disait oui, si il disait non : il y aurait un conflit en Rome qui diviserait les armées...

- Oui... Je donne mon accord.

Je souris, il n'avait finalement pas que du mauvais en lui...

- Alors nous pouvons partir dès que tout le monde est prêt et a bord ! Ai je annoncé.

* * *

**Tadah !**

**J'ai deux bonne nouvelles et aucune mauvaise :**

**La première c'est que j'ai upload un nouveau chapitre, bah oui forcément vous venez de le lire...**

**Et la deuxième c'est que je commence La vie avant l'Enfer ! Autrement dit, l'école du monde Sauvage avec Leo et Piper, avant les demi-dieux.**

**Alors tout ce qu'i savoir : **

**Pas de Jason, nan il est tranquillement au camp Romains avec Reyna.**

**Aucune histoire de demi-dieux, juste à la fin dans l'épilogue.**

**Leo et Piper ont 1 ans de plus, autrement dit : 16 ans.**

**Il n'y a AUCUN lien entre cette fanfic et ****La vie avant l'Enfer.**

**A part Hedge, Piper et Leo, les personnages m'appartiendront tous, si je fais apparaître une personne du livre, il sera dans le disclaimer.**

**Toute ces infos seront aux débuts du premier chapitre qui sera publié, soit demain, soit ce week-end.**

**J'essayerais d'alterner les fanfics, autrement dit : une semaine celle-ci et une semaine ****La vie avant l'Enfer. A voir.**

******C'est a peu près tout ! Sur ce je vais jouer à Saint Row !**

******HUS !**

******K.**


End file.
